Just Mass
by clarke.padraic
Summary: It was just a simple day for Rico. Until everything went to hell and ends up causing chaos in the citadel. And of course a bad ass does not give a crap
1. LOST Cause

**Disclaimer** I do not own just cause and mass effect. Obviously

It was just a normal day for Rico. Shooting, vandalising, killing. Little did he know that things were about to change for Rico.

Being chased by police became a daily occurrence. After all who would think spray painting and vandalising a billboard of the leader can have them send jets and tanks after him. This "burrowed" car wasn't going to do anymore because it started peppering fire out of the engine. Oh well it's time to get a new one and he jumped and used his grappling hook on that experimental jet plane. He could see surprise in the pilots face through the windshield and then it turned to fear as Rico ripped open the windshield and tossed the guy out "ONLY ROOM FOR ONE!" he yelled at the man. He checked if his cross was still there and it was. For some apparent reason his cross was always on him.

Now this was going to get interesting as he reached on of the islands a storm started to brew out of no where. As if on cue a bright light appeared on the tower and suddenly everything turned white (lost island easter egg)

Rico felt the hum of air and one thing came to his mind "falling". He immediately shot his grappling hook at anywhere to him and that was at the ground and scared the living crap out of some two people but just because they were passersby doesn't exactly mean they were "human" well one of them was at least "el Diablo!" Rico yelled and just his luck they were cops as well. He understood the other man "your under arrest. Put your hands up" well it was his mission not to be captured by police so it was his duty to repulse but the, what in good gods name was the other thing. It looked like a mix between a bird and a reptile if that was possible like an alien. Alien? Maybe that whats it was. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe not if it was then- suddenly something very heavy fell next to him with a huge . So there was his plane and its not good for anything now, it was time to get away. He grappled on one of the weird buildings and ran away "HEY! What the hell!" the cop said in astonishment and so as the other one with some weird clicking noise.

Rico then got to see the place and all he could think to himself was, "were not in Kansas anymore" What he glimpsed at the railing was some gigantic metropolis with flying cars which he had just got to "barrow later" and weird looking aliens and humans with some of them scattered among them. "Man this must be some fucked up acid trip or something" but then he remembered the blinding white light, maybe he was in the future and- "FREEZE" someone yelled and he looked behind him and there was that weird alien that was with the other guy but this one looked different and it had weird tribal like tattoos on its face but it's weird because the alien was speaking english? "you are under- AHHHHHH!" Rico just screwed it and shot a grappling hook at it and attached it to one of those flying cars and the thing was sent flying through the air "spirits! let me go!" it said as it was tossed through the air "don't worry buddy all you need to do is hang in there" Rico said and he ran away. Yet not before he picked up the aliens weird gun thing. He jumped, parachuted and grappled his way around but he must have took a wrong choice because next thing he knew he was surrounded by the peace keepers and a weird looking what he supposed was supposed to be a helicopter. "put your hands up and nobody gets hurt." pfft yea right as if.

"I don't have time for this shit" and Rico shot the grapple hook at the copter looking thing and barreled straight for "WHAT THE IN THE GODDESS!" the intercom yelled and he ripped open the windshield "take a walk bitch, it's good for you!" and he tossed the screaming pilot out which was a different "blue bitch" alien and jumped inside. It didn't look like a helicopter from the inside but he was a badass after all. He knew how to drive it. Basically like a helicopter mixed with a jet and Rico did what he did best. Cause chaos

Authors note: Do you people want me to continue on this?


	2. Guns Ship Fun

Alright second chapter. I'm a little excited about making my own book. which is my second published book. So enjoy

"2 reports of assaults on C-sec officers, 5 reports of property damage, and theft of a mantis gun ship. Who is this guy!" "calm down it's just one guy." "well this 'guy' has done all this single handed In fact he didn't even have any kinetic weaponry. Just a bunch of old school guns from earth and some weird grappling hook thing! And also did you see him fall down the sky with that plane. I don't even know why we tried to arrest this guy." two officers argued on the gunship "what ever let's just get him." One of them was turian and the other was human and they were the first to have visual on the strange man with this strange grappling hook. In fact there were reports of him hijacking the damn gun ship in the air, yet the turian nicknamed Toucan just thought they were over exaggerating it yet the human named Duke knew better.

The great thing about hijacking police craft is that you always knew what conversations were going through the radio or whatever this craft used and so far Rico was amused what was going through the conversations. Two of the police men were having an argument on the radio about who this criminal was. He chuckled at the thought of irony. After all he was apart of the agency. Yet he didn't understand why the big chase when all that happened was him falling out of the sky and doing a cool stunt was going to get him arrested... Well probably because he was armed to the teeth with these weapons. Talking about weapons there was that weird gun he got a hold of. The weapon was boxy looking but it had a sleek corners and fine cleaning on it, obviously this gun was well treated and made and it worked like a regular pistol. Causing chaos wasn't really the thing now although he did consider it but right now he was trying not to get in more trouble before. Back in Panau if you caused trouble and got away the cops would cool down a little and cut the chase yet he didn't know if thats how it worked here. "we got visual on the target over." the radio sounded. It obviously sounded like him and he looked through the weird orange device. He had no idea what it was but the future packs some cool new gadgets right? Sure enough to dots appeared behind the big dot in the middle which the big dot was probably him and the 2 smaller ones which were marked 0027 and 20070 coming up behind the big one was obviously trouble.

"we have visual on the target over" toucan smiled at the easy target. He was a sitting duck that man was. Two gunships with four trained pilots."Open fire on target." Immediately the gun ships opened fire on the target which try to use some evasive maneuvers but avast it was no use as the tail was ripped to shreds and the target started going down. "Ha! We got him." yet little did he know all they did was anger him.

"son of a bitches!" Rico yelled and he jumped out of the helicopter thing or whatever. AHA there was another vehicle for him to grab. They might as well give him a neatly wrapped space craft and give it to him because once he laid eyes on, it was his now

A slight bump sounded through the gunship. "what was that?" Duke said "ah it was nothing stop being a- what in the..." what toucan saw almost scared the living crap out of him. The man was on the gunships windshield "OH MY GOD!" Duke yelled. "YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF" the man yelled and he opened the cockpit window and tossed Toucan out and Duke watched as poor Toucan tumbled on the ground and hit the dumpster. Ouch. "and as for you." and he took Duke and threw him to join Toucan. "Ooooohhooooo... ow" Toucan mumbled "I told you this guy was for real!"Duke proclaimed and he passed out with Toucan.

"0027 what the hell are you doing!" the radio resounded as Rico opened fire on the other ship and the tail exploded and the plane crash landed. Boy was this a long day for Rico after being attacked by police men or C-sec as what they called these people. He would have to check out more as he uploaded the information collected with his PDA. He wasn't really that surprised about being in the future. He recalled on those memories like one day he found some weird uncharted island and you can never believe what he found. An island made out of pie subtenants. But right now he needed a safe place to rest

Rico's actions started attracting attention to the council itself. "We must somehow get this man and serve citadel justice" The Turian councilor suggested "Maybe we can use a peaceful interrogation." the Turian councilor snorted at that suggestion from the Asari councilor with there holier than thou attitude and there peace keeping suggestions "What is going on my fellow councilors?" Udina asked obviously unaware of the problem " The problem is that your kind is causing trouble again." "What!" Udina said and he checked it out. "Whats wrong this time." "well explain how a single human can have 6 assaults on officers. steal and destroy 3 gunships and cause mass property damage. It is a miracle nobody is killed... Yet" the Turian councilor said with a slight sneer in his voice "Well do we have any pictures of this man or any info?" "we checked it but amazingly this man has no ID that we checked." "right now this is the only picture we have received of this man." A screen of Rico and him balling a fist right before he opened the cockpit, Udina's face paled "is that... No it can't be." "who is this human Udina." the Asari councilor asked. Udina took a moment and said "he was a terrorist on the island of panoi back in 2009. Yet not much is known about him all the records were destroyed." all we know is that this mans name is Rico and he was a terrorist or we think and he disappeared over some uncharted island . But i'm thinking that this is just some imposer or something." Udina said "whoever he is we need a specter to deal with him." the Salarian councilor stated "The Salarian councilor is right this is the work for a specter" the Turian councilor said "what is the closest specter in the area?" the Asari councilor asked "That would be John Shepard."

Authors note: sorry the last chapter sounded kinda un-real because why would he just start causing chaos in the citadel and figure things so fast. So I fixed it a bit. Enjoy


End file.
